Bridlehill Prep
by Sky297
Summary: new girl comes and sets fireworks off at the barn
1. Chapter Prologue

Bridlehill Prep~

Prologe

Life is hard being an alpha. I mean you have stress coming from every were, but its worth it. You have your close friends, and then you have everyone else in the school that cowards away from you. Life is good.

" Yes, dad. Im listing. Im at the stable right now." I had my lesson earlier, but im going back to work with Juniper right now." I shut my phone and sighed. *Shoulder down, chin up* i thought, trying to

push my dad's voice out of my mind.

Today all the new transfer students and new 9th graders were coming today. The arenas were a mess, so of course, i would wait till tomorrow morning to ride.

"Skyler! Wait up!" yelled my best friend Natalie. My other bestie, Kristin was right beside her.

I smiled."Ready to show the new kids who's boss at Bridlehill?" I ask them. They nodded. I started walking towards the sky box, Natalie and Kristin right off my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 1

Bridlehill Prep~

I tucked a piece of my brown hair behind my ear as I sat down. I wanted the advanced 10th grade riding team to be just Kristin, Natalie, and I. No would be getting in our way, and I would make sure of that.

There were five people ridding in one of the three arenas, and out of all of them one caught my eye. She rode a chestnut horse that looked somewhat like a Oldenburg/Thoroughbred cross. She was almost as good as me. Without talking I knew Natalie and Kristin had their eye's on the same girl.

"Hey Nat. Go find out her name and any thing else that might be valuable to me." I said not tacking my eyes off this girl.

Nat came back a few minutes."Her name is Kate Boren. She is apparently from a small town some where in Vermont. She went to public school before coming here." said Natalie as she sat back down beside me.

After a few minutes of watching we all left and gathered in the hayloft.

"Ok so we all know that Kate Boren is a definite threat to all of making the advanced team. Luckily there are four spots, but we want her off the team." I stated and Kristin nodded. "i'll talk to her, you two just go act casual in the tack room. Apollo's, and Arabella's bridles probably need to be cleaned anyways." I said standing up. It was show time.

Right as Kate was leaning over her tack box i took my place in front of her. Of course when she looked up she was scared out of her mind, she tried not to show it.

" Let me guess, your a small town girl who doesn't know how to manage herself down here at Bridlehill. You have already re-glossed, like 50 times, which is pathetic, and you probably will a ton more." I smiled sweetly, but my Silver Blue eyes were cold. Kate stepped back a little then speed walked into the tack room. One point for team Skyler.

While Kristin and Nat had her in the tack room i suck into her horses stall. He was definitely as nice as Juniper, but what could i expect? I pulled out a hoof pick one i got in there and gently loosened his shoes, that hopefully tomorrow morning they would fall off. Right before Kate stepped out of the tack room i slipped out of her horse's stall and ran into the bathroom.

The crew and I laughed in our dorm, Kate was totally not going to make our team. Of course, tomorrow I would go have a chat with her again. Kristin said she was on the verge of tears in the tack room, which was expected. Tonight we would relax, school started tomorrow and I didn't want one zit.


	3. Chapter 2

Bridlehill Prep~

I took a deep breath as I walked into the stable early. Tryouts where today, but they didn't start till 8:30, I was at the barn around 6. Why? Cause Juniper needed to look fabulous.

Yesterday had gone as planed, Romeo, Kate's horse, had lost his fount shoes as she was hacking him. She was lucky the farrier was still from his visit with Juniper. After Romeo's shoes where fixed I had another little chat with Boren. She couldn't be focused today, not knowing I might pop out anywhere.

A hour and thirty minutes later, my man was dazzling. It wouldn't be hard to make both of us loo.k amazing. I slipped him a treat before putting him back in his stall. He was my boy, and would always be my boy.

I changed into my nicer clothes before heading up to the sky box, most of the students where already there. When I walked in every one went quite, I would never get over that feeling. My boots clicked against the tile as I made my way to Kristin and Nat.

"Kate hasn't even shown up yet." whisper Nat on my right. I nodded my head in approval, my plan had worked.

"How do Apollo and Arabella look?"I asked them.

"Just as good as me." replied Kristin. I looked her up and down, she looked nice in tan breaches, and clean tall boots. A light blue polo was tucked in with a navy vest resting over it. It looked as if she had taken the time to clean her belt and spurs this morning too.

"Apollo's coat looks like the sun, its gourgous." said Natalie proudly. I nodded them looked at her out fit. Tan breaches, clean tall boots. She had on a light purple ruffle blouse and of course, her good luck charm bracelet form juicy. Natalie, herself shown like the sun also.

I myself was in white breaches and of course my tall boots where clean. I had light pink sleeveless ruffle blouse with a chocolate brown fashion vest. All the metal on me reflected any light in the sky box.

"For anybody that doesn't know me, I'm Mr. De Matteo. Welcome to bridlehill as you know..."

Sorry I'm late! I forgot what time it started." blushed Boren as she rushed into the sky box and found a seat by a s10th grader.

Mr. De Matteo nodded then continued."As you know, today we are testing your riding level. There are only four spots on the advanced teams, so do your best. 10th graders will start in ten minutes, so be ready. We have a five minute break between each group of the audition. Remember to stay calm and have fun!" With that Mr. De Matteo left the sky box.

I could tell that Kate was anything from calm, Romeo would deff feel that.

"Come on, lets go into the lounge from now. We will mount in thirty." I said to Nat and Kristin standing.

Today would be a long day, but if I made the advanced team it would all be worth it.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really need a wish..." Crap, my dad.

"hello? Yes i'm at the audition right course dad. I know. Bye dad" I puffed shutting my phone.

I live to impress, but it was hard to impress my dad with his standers.


	4. Chapter 3

Forty minutes later the 10th grade try-outs had begun. Kristin was first. Arabella listened to every command and reacted quickly. Kris kept her steady. When it came to jumping, the pair was flawless. She was in the advanced team.

Next was me. With Juniper, I knew I could go on auto-polite, but To get into the advanced team, I had to stay focused. Flat work came easy, and I knew we looked perfect. Juniper's flying was smooth and easy, just how it should be. Jumping was just as good. Juniper knew it all, but i kept him listening to me. The course was only 4'3", nothing hard at all. When we walked out of the arena I knew I had nailed it.

Nat was flawless also, and she was right, Apollo did glisten like the sun, Of course Nat's riding matched. It was obvi that all three of us had made the advanced team. Now it was time to she how Boren would hold up to the pressure.

as Boren entered the arena I dismounted an loosened Juniper girth, my boy would receive an extra good bath.

Boren picked up the trot, she looked exactly like she did when she hacked, nothing to special that says "Look at me!", just an easy going trot. The rest of her ride was the same, everything was nice and clean, but it looked like she was doing it in er sleep.

The list wold be posted in two day, till then, we still just hacked our own horses. Nat, Kris, and I already knew we where on the advanced team, but what about Boren? We would have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 4

I walked confidently into the almost silent barn, determined to be the first one to see the list. Of course i would be, i sent out a text to the whole student body today, riders or not, telling them if they got in my way of being the first, i would make their lives miserable for the rest of this school year. ;)

I lifted my chin a little higher as I stood in front of the list, which was boringly typed in Times New Roman. God, how boring. I slid my finger down to eight grade advanced team and started reading.

1. Skyler De La Cruz

2. Kristen Petters

3. Natalie Watson

All good so far, until i saw the last name on the list.

4. Kate Boren.

I narrowed my eyes t the sight of her name and made my way down to Juniper's stall. I rubbed his face until my i-phone started to vibrate inside my breached pocket. It was an e-mail from Mr. De Matteo. It read,

"To all 10th grade advanced riders.

Your lesson will begin today at 5:30 in the outdoor arena. No one late.

-Mr. De Matteo"

After that i checked the time on my phone. 4:45. Everyone would be here soon, I needed to be down, warming up in the ring before any one.

I lead Juniper out of his stall and to a pair of cross ties. I brushed of his Black brown pelt with a dany brush then picked out his hoofs. I then layed on my Royal Purple saddle pad onto his back, then the saddle. I could hear shouts of joy as I tighted Juniper's girth.

"Hey Sky, you saw the list already right?" asked Kristin, coming up behind me.

"Duuh. Who do you think I am" I asked Kris strapping on my helmets then my gloves.

"Ya, so you know about Boren. I better go tack up Arabella. Said Kristin walking away.

I suck my crop into the space between the saddle and the crop then lead Juniper to the outdoor arena. I already knew this lesson would be fun.


	6. Chapter 5

"kate shoulder up and back, Natalie heals down, Kristin more duck butt, and Skyler, looking good, but make sure keep your weight in the center, not over just one side of you body!" Cried Mr. De Matteo as we all cantered our horses around the arena.

I instantly fixed my correction and watched as everyone else fixed theirs. Kate wasn't to bad, but you could tell her mind was on something else. Once she was on the wrong diagonal. What a juvenile error to make.

"Girls come into the center, I will give you a small course. Every one will do it once." said Mr. De Matteo.

The course was easy - A outside line in 4 to an over to a a fence on the long side. Simple I had this in a bag.

" Order will be Skyler, Kristin, Kate, then Natalie. Ready Skyler?" asked Mr. De Matteo.

I nodded then circled Juniper twice before starting my course. We flew over the first jump in the line with perfection. I sat up and kept my gelding at a steady rhythm before doing the second jump, which was just as good as the first. I didn't let Juniper build down to the oxer, we found the perfect spot and flew over that jump also. All I had left was the fence. Juniper's and my hearts where one as we came to the last jump. Now, no one could beat that last fenced. I smiled with confidence as I walked Juniper back over to the group.

"That was great!." Nodded Mr. De Matteo.

I nodded them looked over at Kate, she knew that she couldn't beat a ride like that, she was right. She found a long spot the the oxer and got thrown out of the tack a little bit.

" Lesson's over. Walk out your horses then you can dismount. I will see all of you tomorrow at the same time. As we get closser to shows we will have morning and afternoon practices." explained Mr. De Matteo before walking out of the arena.

Later that night Nat, Kris, and I sat in our dorm watching So You Think You Can Dance. I knew Boren would fold under pressure soon, we would just see if she could unfold herself.


End file.
